goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
This Means War Machine/iCharlie
Season 3, Episode 7: This Means War Machine/iCharlie Aired: July 23, 2012 Previous: The Blunder Games/The Poop-seidon Adventure Next: The Mixed Martial Artist/Aquaman vs. Wild This Means War Machine/iCharlie '''is the seventh episode of MAD Season 3, and the 59th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''This Means War Machine: When Iron Man and War Machine compete for Pepper Potts' affections, things get explosive. iCharlie: Charlie Brown hurts himself online to become an Internet celebrity. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been stuck in suspended animation for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Wednesday, 5:00 PM:' Ke$ha gets a lip tattooed that looks painful, yet still not as painful as listening to Ke$ha. #*'Thursday, 1:30 PM: '''The Women's Tennis Association tries to ban grunting from tennis... while everyone else tries to ban tennis by grunting. #*'Monday, 8:45 PM:' The Supreme Court votes down everything that looks like this! #Opening Scene #'This Means War Machine''' (Movie Parody of This Means War ''/ Spoof on War Machine from ''Iron Man) #Animated Marginals segment - A guy drives his junk boat while his friend rides a ski and falls on a river. #Mailman Eating Door Monster (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Oompa Loompa & Golden (Movie Parody of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Nate Theis) #Horses: Swiping Kids Since 1873 (Cartoon) #James Bond's Latest Mission (Spoof on James Bond) #Two Guys on a Railroad Car (Cartoon) #Rejected Playground Equipment (Rejected segment) #Cheaters Week on The Price Is Right (Game Show Parody of the Price is Right) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Bomb Snowman (Spy vs. Spy segment & Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment - A cool car turns into a robot and a garbage truck turns into Alfred E. Neuman. #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Celebrity Endorsement with Nicki Minaj (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Congratulating the Graduating Class of Quadrant 13 (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'iCharlie' (TV Parody of iCarly and Charlie Brown from Peanuts) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Rejected Playground Equipment) The kids are still playing on the Power See Saw. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only episode that Kevin Shinick doesn't voice Iron Man, and the only time the Price is Right showed up. *This is the first time Nicki Minaj and James Bond get spoofed. *This is the second time Willy Wonka gets spoofed. *This is the sixth time iCarly was referenced. *This is the 10th appearance of the Rejected segment. The previous appearances were: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#'Star Blecch/uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield/Big Time Rushmore' *#'Class of the Titans/Zeke and Lex Luthor' *#'Da Grinchy Code/Duck' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me?/The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'ArTHOR/The Big Fang Theory' *#'FROST/Undercover Claus' *#'WWe Bought a Zoo/2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *This is the 19th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *Chris Cox reprises his role as Iron Man / Tony Stark from Hulk Smash. *'Rejected Playground Equipment '''is similar to Swisster. *'iCharlie''' was originally going to be a spoof of iCarly and Charlie Sheen, but at Comic Con, the creators said it was going to be a spoof of iCarly and Peanuts. Voices *Chris Cox - Iron Man, Stanley Oompa, and James Bond *Hugh Davidson - Hawkeye, Astronaut Professor, Thor, Door Monster, The Price Is Right Host, and Playground Boy *Larry Dorf - Usher, "Cheaters Week on The Price is Right" Announcer, and Playground Boy *Rachel Ramras - Linus van Pelt, Violet, Playground Girl, and Black Widow *Kevin Michael Richardson - War Machine, Mailman, and Rejected Playground Equipment Announcer *Meredith Salenger - Pepper Potts and Mom *Kevin Shinick - JARVIS, Charlie Brown, Hulk, Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer, Waiter, Captain America, Playground Boy, Magneto, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Lucy van Pelt and Nicki Minaj Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 3) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 3 Episodes